1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to document storage and display apparatus and more particularly to a weather resistant construction site documentation storage apparatus which is affixed to a support structure at a building or home construction site.
2. Description of Related Art
Documents related to a home or building construction site such as building permits and drawings must be kept in a weather resistant storage apparatus at each such construction site. Construction site storage apparatus are typically fastened to a tree or to an upright wooden board member which is driven into the ground. Inspectors and contractors routinely place documents into these storage apparatus and remove them therefrom as required during construction. An inspector may visit a construction site numerous times and require access to the building construction drawings while the public at large is placed on notice as to the details of the construction as set forth in the building permit which is also stored within the document storage apparatus.
Several environmental restrictions or requirements are placed upon such construction site document storage apparatus, namely the wear and tear they must undergo at a construction site and their weather-tight design structure required to insure that the documents placed therewithin are not ruined with rainwater intrusion or blown from the storage apparatus should the openable feature thereof become disengaged during high wind conditions.
Gary Dunn has brought his inventiveness to bear as set forth in numerous patents issued to him. One such disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,440 teaches such a construction site document disclosure apparatus having a back frame having a U-shaped curl at each outer edge of its top and bottom sides and a four-sided hinged cover which engages in flush fashion therewith to prevent water access into the interior of the apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,778, Dunn teaches a weatherized posting board assembly having a back frame and a front cover of unitary construction for the posting and removal of documents to be posted therein. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,851, Dunn there teaches another document display case for displaying construction permits and the like, the weather resistant case having a base member and a door hinged thereto and also providing a tack board mounted to the rear wall of the base member for supporting displayed documents. A transparent window in the door permits viewing of the documents directly.
Dunn further teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,027 a brochure display case for displaying and dispensing promotional literature, business cards and the like at unattended sites. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,786, Dunn has disclosed still another construction site display and storage case which is weather resistant and ventilated. A unique notch and slot structure is adapted for attachment of the device to either an upright or a horizontal board support member. The design features of a permit box are also taught by Dunn in U.S. Design 430,216.
Other related prior art known to applicant are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,173 by Salacuse teaching a convertible container and frame having two panels hingedly connected together and, when open, providing a double length framed area. Levinson, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,744 teaches another display unit for attachment to a supporting surface and including downwardly extending document display holder panels pivotally attached to a support member. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,974, Szalay teaches a message display apparatus including a frame with spaced side rails which slidably receive a pair of covers, one of which is visibly clear for viewing documents and protecting them from weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,272 provides a weather resistant construction site document storage apparatus having uniquely configured inner document frame and outer enclosure aspects which slidably engage vertically one to another to provide access for placement and removal of documents when the outer enclosure is in a temporarily fixed upward position. The inner document frame is attachable to either a tree or other timber support member or to a uniquely configured elongated T-shaped support member which is securely engageable into the ground. A separate front document enclosure attachable to the front panel of the outer enclosure is also provided and is preferred. representing substantial functional, manufacturing and cost improvements over the '272 teaching.